


Just you, me, and the sky

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, adorable kisses, because why not, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't sleep, so he goes up to the roof, where Sherlock joins him. </p><p>This is my first fic, so any critiques would be great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you, me, and the sky

John woke up, sweaty and panting. Shit. Shitshitshit. Ever since he had moved back into Sherlock's-their- flat, the flashbacks had increased and he didn't know why. John ran his fingers through his hair and sat up. He pulled on a shirt and walked into the main room. He took the keys from the coffee table and slipped out of the flat, but instead of going down he went up. All the way up, until he got to the roof. Mrs. Hudson had given him they keys a long time ago and told him "any time, only for you two". As he opened the door and stepped onto the patio, he walked towards the single gargantuan chair sitting in the middle. He slowly lowered himself into the chair and looked up. The night sky always calmed him. Even when it was cold or damp, he could always put on an extra layer and go out onto the roof. As he studied the night sky and it's depth as the clouds rolled by, he heard the door click behind him. Fuck. Did he leave it open? John stood up and turned around to see Sherlock in a robe. "I, er, had a bad dream. I couldn't sleep." Sherlock analyzed his answer before giving his own. "Me neither. I felt stifled. I went to talk to you but you weren't there, so I went to the next best thing." "The queen?" "The sky, john. The sky." John looked up at Sherlock, who had walked forward to meet him. His expression was unusually calm, looking out at the night sky and the London lights. "Looking at the landscape clears my mind. I can think more clearly." John said nothing. He just looked at Sherlock, who's features were nearly swallowed by the darkness. "I had- I had a flashback. That's when I come out here, when I have flashbacks. It calms me as well." He silently sat back down on the side of the chair as Sherlock walked up to join him. As they sat side by side on the armless chair, looking up at the dark sky together, John was aware of the fact he was being watched. He turned to face Sherlock and as he did Sherlock leaned down and kissed John square on the mouth. It was quick and soft, as if Sherlock had not one thought in his mind that John would like it. He hadn't accounted for what might happen when John did, in fact, like it. "I'm very sorry John. I can leave now." "Why in the hell would you want to leave?" John inquired, before kissing Sherlock back. This kiss was longer and lingered even when it was over. John wrapped his arms around Sherlock, who complied. They sat together for hours, watching the sun rise over the buildings until it took its place in the sky. Mrs. Hudson found them that afternoon, John sleeping like a baby in Sherlock's embrace, Sherlock's head lolling to the side.


End file.
